


It's All Okay, Don't Worry

by EBPlanetExplorer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Family, M/M, Orphanage, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBPlanetExplorer/pseuds/EBPlanetExplorer
Summary: Dan and Phil adopt a 7 year old boy in 2009 and bring him on tour in 2016 at 14 where they finally tell the internet everything they've been scared to tell everyone. Fluff and yeah I'm bad at summaries





	

Dan's POV~

I can't believe it's finally happening. Today's the day me and Phil go to the orphanage. November 27th 2009, the day we adopt a kid. I really hope the kid likes us, nothing could be worse than a kid hating the people they live with. The kid will be living with Phil and his parents for now and will see me every time I come over and they'll come to my parents house to visit with Phil when he comes to my house. It's going to be great having a kid, I'm nervous though. Lets hope it goes well.

Time skip~  
Phil's POV~

I'm with Dan in the taxi to the orphanage, we're adopting a kid today. I can't wait! Though I am still nervous to meet the kids and I think it'll be hard to choose which kid to adopt to be honest. Well I guess we'll see because we're here. "Phil, you coming?" Dan says, giggling slightly at my day dreaming face I assume. "Yeah sorry.. I spaced out a bit" I tell him. "hehe, let's go then!" Dan says enthusiastically though the nerves are still evident in his voice, but only slightly. We walk in. The lady at the desk smiles at us when we walk in. "Hello dears, you must be Mr Howell and Mr Lester. My name is Jacqueline McIntosh but you can call me Jackie!" She says in an extremely strong northern accent. "Hello Jackie, you can call me Dan." Dan speaks first, happiness evident in his voice. "Yes, and you can call me Phil, we're not very formal people" I follow on afterwards. "Well aren't you two a couple of lovelies, most people insist on me calling them by a formal name, it's nice to be more casual for a change" Jackie says cheerfully. "I'll show you to where all the children are then, they are all sat in the sitting room so that it's easier to talk to them and stuff, you will have a chance to speak with each child individually later on though so don't worry" she speaks again, we then follow her through into a friendly and homely room where around 11 children were sat, most of them talking to others in groups or pairs but one little boy caught my eye. He was a little taller than most of the other children and had curly brown hair similar to Dan's when it's wet, bright green eyes and pale skin. His nose and cheeks were littered with freckles and he was wearing black jeans and a Zelda shirt. He was holding a tamagotchi in his right hand and fixed his fringe with his left. He was sitting alone by the window not talking to anyone. He was aware that we had walked into the room unlike the other 10 children who were still busy talking to each other. "Children! Listen up! This is Mr Howell and Mr Lester, or Dan and Phil" she said gesturing towards us "They'll be walking around talking to you all for the next 10 minutes then the individual interviews will start and by the end of the day whoever is chosen is chosen, have fun!" She says as she walks over and sits on an armchair. The children start to talk together again and I decide to go over to the boy in the corner. 

Alex's POV~

"Hello!" I hear from behind me. It must be one of the guys coming to adopt someone. I turn around and decide it won't hurt to talk back, even if this entire experience is giving me anxiety. "Hello sir, My name is Alexander but you can call me Alex.." I say surprised by the fact that my voice didn't wobble when I spoke for once. "Oh please, none of this sir stuff Alex, call me Phil!" He says, he sounds excited and nervous at the same time, he must have been looking forward to adopting a kid then. "Oh.. Sorry..uh.. Phil.." I say, there it is, my wobbly voice that shows how weak I am. Ugh, I wish I wasn't scared to talk to new people like everyone else. They're never affected by it, it seems so anyway. "You don't have to apologise, don't worry about it. Hey why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" He says kindly. He sounds understanding about my situation, thank god for that. Most people don't get it and think I'm insane or something. "Well uh... I'm 7 years old... Um... I have...uh... Insomnia... Uh... And other stuff... You'll probably find out in the individual interview.... And uh... I don't know... I'm not interesting at all so... I uh.. Don't know what.. Else to uh.. To say...yeah.." I say awkwardly. Ugh why am I such an idiot?! "Wow! Your pretty tall for a 7 year old and your well spoken too! That's pretty cool, my boyfriend would love you!" He says not even second thinking the way I speak. That's a relief! "Yeah.. I uh.. I guess... So I take it your boyfriend likes articulated people then..?" I say quietly. "oh, not really, he was well spoken as a kid too and he used to get bummed out about it according to his mum but she says he likes seeing children who are the same as he was because it makes him feel like less of a weirdo than people think he is. Also forgot to mention, I really like your shirt! Its so cool! And what's your tamagotchi's name?" He says excitedly. "That's cool, uh.. You like Zelda then and my tamagotchi is called Bob because I suck at naming things..." I say before "Okay children! Line up, individual interviews will commence!" Jackie says suddenly. "bye then, see you at the interviews" Phil says "oh.. I'll be in first.. Alphabetical order and all that jazz so.. Yeah.." I say. He smiles at me and gestures me to go with him. "Alex! Come on, your first!" Jackie calls as I stand up to follow Phil through into the interview room. 

In the interview~

"Okay so, I will be outside the door if you need anything okay?" Jackie says looking at me and smiling. She is kind but I don't need to be helped around like a 2 year old. "I'll be fine Jackie.... Probably.." I say. "Hello Alex! I'm Dan, and this is Phil though I know you two have met since he's been sitting with you those whole ten minutes" Dan says giggling. "Yup!" Says Phil, smiling at me. "Y..Yeah.. He's really nice... And.. I can already.. Uh.. Tell that you are too.." I say with a smile, that must have shown my dimples because Phil stares at my cheek smiling and nudging Dan with his elbow. "Thank you!" They both say in unison. Creepy. "You.. Sounded like the twins... From..uh...the Shining.." I say, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "Yeah we did didn't we!" Dan says laughing. Phil smiles at me and I feel like this is going to be the only good interview I've ever had. Jackie comes in moments later with my files and my previous happy manner from two seconds ago is carried away and flooded by anxiety again. I know what the files say.  
Name: Alexander (?)  
DOB: February 20th 2002 (aged 7)  
Info: Parents abandoned him here when he was 2.   
Health: Suffers from Anxiety, Paranoia, Insomnia and needs glasses. Feels cold most of the time and is underweight for a boy his age and height. Healthy otherwise.  
Likes: Video games, tabletop games, toys etc.. Movies and TV also are an interest. Drawing is something he enjoys and is talented at.  
Dislikes: Cheese, liquorice, baked beans, people, exercise.  
Favourite things: Lion plushie and the colors green, blue and black. The internet also a favourite.  
Fears: Trees, the dark, horses, moths, spiders, the sea and monsters able to hide in the light.   
Thoughts: Existential questions and undeniably overactive imagination are things that spring to mind.  
I've read it a million times, they all reject me for the health and thoughts parts mostly.. They finish reading and look at me with an understanding look. They glance at each other and hand the report back to Jackie and ask to speak with her for a moment. I leave the room and head back to my room which is down the hall. I lie in bed cuddled with my lion plushie and feel like crap for not being able to please anyone ever. Just then, there was a knock on my door. "come in... I guess.." I say half heartedly. It's one of the older girls who acts like a big sister to me. Her name is Rebecca. She's 11 and has long blonde hair, often in a plat and she has soft hazel eyes that always make me feel better. "Hey Alex, cheer up, there are rumours going around that those guys want to adopt you, even before seeing anyone else." She says calmly. "yeah.. Buts that's just it... They're rumours for a reason..." I say back. Just then another knock comes from the door. Rebecca stands up and opens the door. I hear mumbling and then a happy sound from both Jackie and Rebecca. Dan and Phil then walk in and sit on my bed. "Hey Alex, it's Phil, guess what?" Phil says happily as he rubs my shoulder. "hm..?" I say confused. "Me and Dan have decided we're adopting you, we think your great and we already love you" he says happily, giving Dan a hug. "w...r..really?" I say in complete disbelief. "yeah, of course!" Dan says giving me a reassuring smile. I get up and pack my things to leave this place. I hug Rebecca and Jackie and leave with my new parents.

Time Skip~ 2011~  
Alex pov

I live with both parents now. Dan is father and Phil is Dad. I'm 9 now and my life is better than ever. My anxiety has never been so at bay in my whole life and I'm thankful for that. My parents work as youtubers which is awesome! The world doesn't know about them or me yet and I'm okay with it.

Time skip~2012~  
Alex pov (rest of story from Alex pov)

Something happened.. Something bad.. On the internet... Dad made a video and it accidentally got uploaded on youtube. Father hated what people said about it and it pushed him and dad apart. I don't want this to happen.. What will happen to me if they split? Will I go back to the orphanage? Will I have to choose where to go? Oh god.. I don't feel too good...

~a few months later~

They're shouting again... I don't like it.. Doors being slammed, hurtful things said. They don't mean to say the stuff they do.. But they're angry.. I can't deal with this anymore.. I can't deal with the shouting and hate between them anymore... I can't.. I....(deep breath Alex)...I don't want...(deep breath)...I...my..anxiety...(breathe)..is...getting the better....of..me..  
I shut my eyes. My chest feels tight. I can't breathe properly. My breaths are shaky and raspy. They are improper. My knees give in ad I fall against the wall and slide down it hugging my knees to my chest and clutching to lion like he is my lifeline. I hear voices... My door opens and I hear voices getting louder.. "Alex! Take deep breaths!" It's Dad...."In, out, in, out, in ,out, in, out".. Father... I open my eyes again to see them next to me.. Dad is trying to control my breathing now, "in, out, in out in out in out, that's it, that's it Alex.. In and out, in and out." And father has me in his lap, he is hugging me and telling me things like "it'll be okay, don't worry" and "breathe Alex, listen to Dad." I start to get my breathing steady and that's when Dad wraps his arms around me and father who I now realise has been crying this whole time. I'm still not breathing properly but I'm getting there. Father starts to sing a song.. Its familiar... Rebecca used to sing it when I was having an anxiety attack or a panic attack and it used to calm me down so quickly. "the flower said I wish I was a tree the tree said I wish I could be a different kind of tree, the cat wishes that it was a bee..." I calm down, my breathing steadies out and I'm able to stand up though I feel a bit dizzy now. Dad hands me a glass of water and they both hug each other for the first time in months. Then they apologise to each other. And that's the last time I ever heard them fight, argue or even bicker about something small. I think they promised each other that they wouldn't let what happened there, happen again ever.

Time skip~2016~  
I went on tour with my parents. Everything went well. It was really fun actually. I'm 14 now and I still carry lion around. I'm weird but I don't mind. Dad said normalness leads to sadness. I agree completely. My parents want to make a day in the life and want me to join so that they can tell the internet about them and me. I don't mind. We go to get bubble tea and we get some cool board games. We hang out with uncle PJ and uncle Chris since we haven't seen them in a while. We have stirfry for dinner and have fun playing monopoly. Then Dad edits and uploads and the internet goes crazy. I think my parents just broke the internet by loving each other and me. You know. It's all okay, don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate any advice and constructive criticism, hit me with it! Thanks again, this is a first fanfic so I'd appreciate anything anyone says thanks again! ^_^


End file.
